My Platinum Heart
by Forbittenlove
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and she finds a new coven. 20 years later Alice finally has a vision of Bella and it was not a good one. When they finally meet again the two families are forced to fight together to save the people they love. Can they do it? [EXB]
1. The intricacies of my new life

**A/N: sorry guys, but I do not like where Tears of Blood is going, I have no idea about a filler plot, so I am going to delete it and make this new plot about Bella and Edward in the future after he left for a second time.**

**Yes, I have this thing for popular plots. I love to read them myself, and I find them fun to write, the possibilities are just… endless.**

**But I promise you will never find me doing anything like a BellaxJacob BellaxJasper BellaxEmmett or BellaxCarlisle. –shivers- I'm a BXE fan through and through.**

"_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected"_

_**Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson**_

Point of View of Isadora Marie Peterson

_19 years 23 hours 59 minutes 56 seconds…_

_19 years 23 hours 59 minutes 57 seconds…_

_19 years 23 hours 59 minutes 58 seconds…_

_19 years 23 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds…_

_20 Years…_

Congratulations Edward, you destroyed my heart and shattered it to a million pieces exactly twenty years ago today. Asshole.

I broke down, I could not control it any longer, my family might not know the extent of my past, but they knew I had had my heart ripped out the day before I was turned. They knew the despair that I went through, and they also told me not to hold back because of them. I told them I did not want to feel weak, so I told myself that on every decade anniversary I would let myself go, I would show my grief for as long as it took to get rid of the horrible feelings I had been holding in for 10 years.

I curled myself in a fetal position on my large king-sized bed and I could feel the small comforting hands of Eliza stroking my forehead. I could feel the presence of Rita behind her and I looked up. I was in the comforting lap of Eliza while Rita stood next to the bed, smiling slightly asking me if I wanted anything through my mind. I almost laughed at the though of how absurd we would look if someone were to walk in on us.

I guess I should start at the beginning about my family. Eliza was the one who found me during my transformation. She was transformed in 1873 in Poland at the age of 9. She was short for her age then, and still is now. She has wisdom far beyond even her years as a vampire, and she has completely abstained herself from human blood. Her almost bleach blonde hair went down a little past her shoulder blades and her eyes were a clear topaz. She was the most adorable little girl – or little vampire – I think I have ever seen, and I love her to death. She can persuade people out of things, and into things too, when she was a human she must have gotten her way a lot, who could defy her anything? She is ADORABLE!

Our 'father's name is Darien. He was the first of us created, and he cannot remember where he was from or even how old he is. He says he thinks he is at least 400 years old, and he has abstained from human blood. He is almost as good at it as Carlisle. Is it wrong that even after all these years thinking of his family still hurts? Darien does not look much older than the rest of us, he looks to be about 22, which does not bode well for our 'adoption' theories, but we manage. Darien is a lawyer, his power is he can tell when people are telling lies easily, and he can convince them to tell him the truth, even if they are the best lair on this earth.

Rita is truly my best friend in this house, she has pin-straight reddish-brown hair that goes about halfway down her back. She is the youngest in vampire years other than me. She was changed back in the mid 1960's. She was what you could call a 'hippie' before she was changed; she wasn't a druggie-hippie, more of a 'one with the earth' hippie. That is why her power is communication and control of the earth, she can make the most delicate flower grow, or she can make an entire rock wall fall onto her enemies. Although, she believes in only using her power for good, so that second option doesn't happen all that often.

Scarlett is our 'mother'. She was a Jew sent to the concentration camps during WWII. When Damien saw her struggling for her life in that camp, his heart went out to her and he knew right then that he loved her. They have been together ever since. When she was in the camps, she would always try to take care of the other prisoners, when she was changed her gift was that she can heal any physical wound, and her personality means that she can also heal some emotional wounds too. Scarlett and Damien have been together ever since she changed, they remind me of the… _Cullen_ couples so much.

Next is Blake, he is completely in love with Rita, and she is completely in love with him, but they're both too damn shy to say anything. Blake was turned in the early 1900's and he remembers begging Damien to save him because there was so much he had yet to accomplish in his life. Blake is exceptionally smart, and he can turn invisible and make invisible force fields as his power.

Then there is me, I am a mystery to everyone but myself. I remember everything about my human life for one thing, I forgot not a single detail, and sometimes I wish my memory had been wiped clean, but for other things I am exceptionally grateful.

**(begin memory)**

_I was changed the day after Edward left the second time by Victoria. He left, saying that he did not love me, and this time he was no longer lying. I curled myself into a ball and fell asleep in the middle of our meadow. I felt numb, and suddenly I heard a branch snap, I didn't even bother to look up until I had been dragged up forcibly by my hair until I was face to face with the red-headed bitch that caused so many problems in my life._

'_Hello dearest Bella, it's nice to see you, but I know you do not welcome me' she said, sneering. _

'_You are wrong Victoria, just kill me now, nothing can be like the pain I am in now, just promise me that you will not leave one drop of my blood, promise that I will have no chance of being immortal.' She looked taken aback, then she bent her head down to my throat and before she bit down she said,_

'_dear stupid human, I will not give you your wishes, if that is what you truly wanted you should have not said anything at all.'_

_Then she bit down and the pain came to me, it felt as if fire coursed through every cell of my body, and all my bones were being broken before the shattered pieces were re-arranged into something more durable… more in-human._

**(end memory)**

My powers are also a mystery; none of us can quite pinpoint the full extent of my powers. I contain every power that any vampire I meet has. I can also block out powers of other vampires to myself and sometimes those around me. The powers I have obtained consist of: telepathy, visions of the future, empath, persuasion, control of the earth, lie-detection, healing, invisibility, and even some powers I have gained from the Voultri members Aro sent to get me 3 years ago, including Jane's gift, paralysis, telekinesis, mind communication, and control over water.

My whole family is now in my room with me and I look at them with what I hope is a warm smile, but I know they can all see straight through it, they all know I am hurting, and they all want to help, but there is only 8 people left on this earth that can help, and there is only one who I know will welcome me with open arms and will never leave me.

"I think I'm going to go back to Forks, I'll be back tomorrow I promise." I said, while kissing Eliza lightly on the forehead.

"Are you going back to see grandpa?" Asked Eliza hopefully, I laughed gently while ruffling her hair.

"Yes little one, I'm going to see grandpa." I said.

"Izzy, can I _please_ come?" she whined.

"You're going to get your way even if I say no so I don't even see why you try." I said back playfully, referring to her power. I could block it out if I wanted, but where's the fun in that for her? Besides, he loved Eliza like the granddaughter he would never have, he would want to see her.

Eliza flew to her room, and in seconds she had her little hot pink suitcase packed and was ready to go. I stuffed two pairs of jeans and some shirts in my suitcase before flying after her to my car. When I got there she was already inside, the key in the ignition and the radio on. I sighed to myself, but then I let myself admire my beautiful car. It was a Ferrari F430 Spider. The seats were Candy Apple Red and the paint was a metallic black-silver. Hey, if I could predict the trends in the stock market like Alice, why not buy myself a good car, right?

We sped to forks at 225 miles per hour, and on the way I reminded myself about the night I put one of the two men in my life in extreme danger.

**(begin memory)**

_I woke up from my three days of pure misery to look into Eliza's eyes, the rest of the Peterson's were also around me, back slightly from Eliza, who looked lovingly into my eyes._

_The rest of the family left and I explained to her about my human life, this little 9-year-old (in looks only) vampire knew everything about my human life, and her and Rita are the only ones in my family who do know to this day._

_Soon after I told her, she told me sulkily that we were going to have to fake my death. We did and three days later I went on my second hunting trip, I was finishing up my hunting and I had just set down my final (of three) deer and whipped the blood from my mouth._

_My records say that I died from the large wolves in the forest, and that was, undoubtedly, the reason Charlie was in the forest that morning. He was searching for them. I went rigid when I smelled his blood, but the smell was not at all like every other vampire had said human blood would smell like. It smelled like oxidized metal and dried salt water. I wanted to gag, but I resisted the urge. I tried to hide from him, but it was too late._

_I saw the light rekindle in his eyes as he looked at me and he said quietly, "Bella?" _

_The rest of my family was in the clearing and I could see Damien and Eliza nod to me, I could feel the tears that I would never shed in the corners of my eyes before I said, "Yes daddy, it's me."_

**(end memory)**

I sighed and Eliza looked over to me curiously, but she probably knew that I was remembering my past since we were going back to the place I loved most. The place where I met my father, where I met my second family, my best friend, the love of my life, my immortality, and my third family.

This place was truly filled with memories, good and bad.

Soon we were pulling into Charlie's driveway, I thought I saw the glint of something yellow down the street, but I shook it off before turning off my car and heading to the house. I thought I saw two sets of eyes on me as I closed the car door behind me and I grabbed Eliza's little hand in mine. When I looked up to the house I could have sworn I saw two heads, one with inky black hair, the other blonde pull their heads back from the window as we reached the door.

I rang the doorbell, and I heard a musical male voice say, "I'll get it for you Charlie, you just stay there." The voice was low, I was sure he had not wanted me to hear him, but my senses are extremely sharp, I looked at Eliza who was humming what sounded like 'Barlow Girl' to herself and I knew she had not heard.

The door opened and there stood two people I thought I'd never see again.

"Alice?... Jasper?" I managed to whisper before fainting. What, vampires can faint?

Point of View of Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

I looked into Jaspers eyes with less excitement than I usually did. Today was the 20th anniversary since I had seen my best friend. Our family has not been the same since Edward made us leave Bella, Jasper and Emmett has lost their little sister, Rosalie a friend, Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter, and Edward had lost a lover.

Today we had finally finished moving all of our things into our new town, it was about 3 hours from Forks, and I'm not sure if I am happy about that or not.

Only two days of the year am I allowed to search my visions for one of Bella, and those are today and Bella's birthdays. On those days Edward leaves the house and visits Bella's grave. We came back two weeks after Edward left because he could not bear it anymore to find that she had died. She had been killed by the 'wolves' but we knew it was actually Victoria. She had killed Bella, and Edward thought it was all his fault, I did too personally, but I was not going to tell him that.

I sighed, and Jasper pulled me to him before spinning me around in a circle in the entrance of our new house. I giggled despite myself, and Jasper immediately stopped, remembering what day it was. I saw Edward run past the two of us, and I saw his new silver Volvo (he destroyed the old one when he heard Bella had died) race out of the driveway. He was going to visit Bella's grave again.

I looked into Jasper's eyes and he nodded before we both headed up to our room. It's not life I ever saw anything about Bella, but it was more like a tradition, fueled by our miniscule hope.

I sat cross-legged on our bed and searched my mind for a vision – any vision – that might prove Bella was alive.

Suddenly I was pulled into one and I gasped. Jasper wrapped his hands protectively around my waist as I saw my vision unfold.

**(begin vision)**

_Charlie was in his home watching a baseball game – the Atlanta Braves vs. the New York Yankees _(I had learned long ago to pay attention to timing details). _ He was sitting on his plush blue couch, and there was a little girl under the crook of his arm, she had beautiful blonde hair, and pale, unblemished skin with topaz eyes – she was a vampire. _

_Then there was a doorbell ringing, someone opened the door, but neither of the pair got up, that was strange it looked as if no one had answered the door, but I shook this off and I saw Bella in the door frame, her eyes were a blood red and I almost sobbed when I saw this. She threw the little girl across the room and headed towards Charlie, two blurs entered my vision, but I could not make them out clearly, the last thing I saw was Bella lunging at Charlie, then all went black…_

**(end vision)**

I gasped and Jasper asked me what was wrong. "Bella." I replied simply as I jumped from his lap to get to my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Jasper was right on my tail, and we sped out of our new driveway at top speed. By the time we are on the bare stretch of highway we were going 240 mph.

I explained my vision to Jasper, and he looked worried, his eyes darkening. We stopped only once to hunt. I blinked twice when I thought I saw a Ferrari F430 Spider go by, and waited patiently for Jasper to return. Soon we were going 255 and I saw the car I thought I had seen earlier get off at the exit saying 'welcome to Forks' behind us, they were going around 220, and I knew that if my hunch was correct that it was a vampire in that car, I pushed my car faster to 270 as we entered the back road that lead to Charlie's house faster than the main road into Forks.

Jasper said the first thing he had the entire journey since he had asked about my vision, "It's tomorrow," he said softly, "that game is tomorrow."

I frowned before getting out and running human-speed to Charlie's front door, Jasper right behind me.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Charlie to answer the door. I heard his shuffling footsteps on his hardwood floor as the man opened the door. I wanted to sob, Charlie looked so old, yet he had taken care of himself well, I would have expected him to have given up when Bella 'died'. He had obviously tried some hair growth formula, and now his hair was white with a light brown tint to it. He was somewhat stooped and he had larger wrinkles around his eyes, but the light I had seen go out at Bella's funeral, and my suspicions were going haywire.

"Charlie!" I said as he opened the door, and I could see the shock on his face as I flung myself into him. Jasper stood back somewhat, and Charlie looked at him with worry on his face.

Charlie then bent down and said in my ear, so quiet I was surprised (and I knew Jasper could not hear), "If he's having trouble controlling himself he can go hunt some, he'll just need to stay away from La Push."

I looked into his face with shock and he chuckled a little at the look on my face. He then turned to Jasper, extending his hand. "Jasper, if you want to go hunt your welcome to the woods behind the house." Said Charlie cheerfully.

Jasper's shock mirrored my own from earlier today and I giggled slightly. "We have a lot to talk about I think, Charlie." He said simply.

"Indeed we do, but Eliza called earlier, she's on her way up to see me soon! How exciting, I can't wait for you two to meet her." Then his eyes narrowed and he looked at the both of us, "Your brother isn't with you is he? You know, Edward." He said, somewhat hostile.

"No, he didn't come with us." I said calmly before we sat down and began to talk about Charlie.

The first thing he asked us was what it was like to see the future and feel other people's emotions. We looked at him in shock before we answered him. Our first question to him was how long he had known about us.

"A little under twenty years." He answered, lazily.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." Was his reply.

"You've seen Bella?" I asked him.

"Yes, twice a year at least, sometimes more. But always on _this_ day." He said, hatred laced into the last part of his phrase, and I knew why.

"And, what color are Bella's eyes Charlie?" I said sweetly, he eyed me before saying

"My daughter does not drink from humans, her eyes are the same topaz that yours are."

I looked over at Jasper, confused, but I saw him go rigid in his seat, and he turned his head towards the front of the house, then it hit me, Bella's scent. It was even stronger than when she was a human.

I looked apologetically to Charlie before darting to the front window, Jasper at my side. We looked to see the Ferrari F430 Spider pull into Charlie's driveway and I saw Bella exit the car and take the small hand of the young vampire I had seen before in my vision.

She looked up, aware of our gazes on her. We quickly ducked out of the window and ran back to Charlie.

The doorbell rang seconds later and Jasper said "I'll get it for you Charlie, you just stay there." Quietly enough that I was sure Bella did not hear him.

We sped to the doorway and pulled it open.

Bella's eyes went wide before she said, "Alice?... Jasper?" then she fainted while the small vampire and myself caught her, there was fear in the small girl's eyes/

Vampires were not supposed to faint.

**A/N: not sure when the next chapter will be out, but tell me if you liked this one! It hasn't gotten good yet, just wait and see.**

**Pictures of Bella and the Petersons (and Bella's car) on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Waking in the arms of Edward Cullen

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys, but I've been having twilight fanfiction writer's block! Gah! It is such a horrible… disease. Anyway, when I usually get writer's block, I re-read twilight/new moon. But I lent them to my friend and I won't get them back until at least Monday or Tuesday, but I'm probably going to put up a HP story (HGDM) that I've been writing recently. Then I'll have something to get the creative juices flowing. **

**I'm so sorry, I feel like a horrible person hangs head in shame**

Point of View of Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

_Oh shit, oh shit. What do I do? She is a goddamned vampire and she just fainted on me… I need Carlisle._ I thought desperately, I looked over to the little girl, whose expression mirrored my own, along with Jasper's. Charlie simply looked worried because we were all worried.

He stroked Bella's cheek lovingly before saying something about 'the human needs his old-manly sleep'. I giggled internally, at least when Bella was the odd-creature out she was young like us, Charlie was an outsider, but an outsider loved by all of us very much.

The little girl giggled and ran up to Charlie, embracing him tightly, her little arms around his lower waist and her head barely half-way up his torso. He laughed heartedly and kissed the girl gently on the forehead before saying, "Goodnight Liza." He then trudged up the stairs to leave the three of us to cope with Bella.

"Eliza Peterson." Said the little girl, sticking out her petite hand for me to shake.

"Alice Cullen." I said, a small smile playing on my lips… This little girl was so cute.

Suddenly she was no longer very cute. Her eyes darkened and her curious look faded into a glare filled with hate. She must know about Bella's past, and I hung my head in despair.

The girl must have noticed, because she laid her hand gently on my shoulder. She brought my head up with her small index finger and looked straight into my eyes saying, "She still loves all of you, you know. But you all broke her when you left, so do not expect a warm welcome, you will have a long battle ahead of you if you are to get through to our Izzy."

I looked into her eyes and I saw honesty, along with hurt in her innocent orbs. Then she let go of my chin and looked me deeper in the eyes. Her eyes turned at bright teal color as she looked me in the eyes.

"What- what are you doing?" I manage to stutter. She blinks and her eyes return to normal.

She gives me a slight smile then she says, "I'm doing something to help us all, so please sit back and be quiet, please do not argue."

I nod my head slowly before she closes her eyes again and her eyes turn to that odd shade again, she turns her powerful glare on me and I feel my muscles freeze, then she speaks her voice laced with an ancient-seeming tone of finality. "You, Alice Cullen, will find out exactly what we need to know to help Izzy with whatever just happened and do what you can to make her come out of it."

I looked at her and as soon as her words finished, they hit me like each was a large stone weighing me down. I looked over at Bella as I began to make silent calculations in my mind, trying to figure out what happened.

Then it clicked. '_Edward!' _I call out, opening my mind to him (I had had it closed because of the whole coming-back-to-Forks-where-Edward-was-less-than-2-miles-away-at-Bellas-empty(but unknowingly empty for Edward)-gravesite) _'Edward we need your help quick! We're at Charlie's house.'_

"Oh god," I said out loud as soon as I closed my mind again. Eliza and Jasper both looked at me, then down to Bella's still unmoving body.

"What?" Eliza asked me comfortingly.

"I'm not sure if you helped or not, Edward is coming, it is the only way to wake her." I replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if she wants to wake up to see him, but it might---" she was cut off when Edward practically ripped the door off it's hinges and his breath caught as he saw Bella motionless on the couch.

"Bella." He whispered, his voice caught painfully in his throat.

He turned his glare to us and he said to Jasper and I, "What did you do to her?" There was an edge to his voice, a very dangerous edge.

I could feel the calming waves coming off of Jasper and he began to explain to Edward, who would hear none of what we were trying to tell him as he leaned over Bella's body.

"Oh Bella…" he began to say, he grabbed her in his arms and began to rock back and forth with her in his stony arms.

I slipped out of the room right as Carlisle called, the phone was to my ear as soon as the ring started to go off.

"Alice," he breathed in relief.

"Carlisle," I said hastily.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella Carlisle, she's alive, but she's in some sort of coma thing, come back to the house in Forks immediately, please Carlisle, bring the rest of the family." I said, before hanging up the phone.

When I looked up, I saw the little girl from before, she cocked her head to one side before she motioned towards my phone, I handed it to her and she dialed a number I did not know. She began to talk to someone on the other end that I did not recognize their voice, but the little girl spoke so fast that I did not catch the conversation.

I caught small bits like 'Bella… danger… Forks… Charlie's… white… river… cars… everyone' but the words in the middle were a complete blur.

I looked over to the little girl and she looked me straight in the eyes, "We need to go back to your house, if I know Izzy when she wakes up in his arms, she'll run. She'll be afraid of what she will do if she is with him. She'll run back to your house because every year she comes to Charlie's then goes to your house, my family and yours will wait for her there to comfort her and Blake will make a force field once she gets in to make sure Edward will not bother her, she will need time. She might even fall to pieces for all I know, and we have to pick them up and put them back together before she sees him again, or she might just break." She said, wisdom in her young voice.

"You're incredibly smart for your age," I said, wonder in my tone.

"I've been to college twice." She replied lazily, and I looked at her astonished before I quietly pulled Jasper out of the room that contained Edward and Bella's limp form and explained to him what we had to do. I took the little girl in my 911 turbo and jasper hopped into Edward's Volvo before we sped off to the house. There was much to do.

Point of View of Isadora Marie Peterson

I looked around me desperately and all I saw was a blank, endless abyss. Black surrounded me and all I could think of was that this shouldn't be happening – and Edward, but he never left my mind so that didn't matter any.

I looked around desperately, turning around and still I saw nothing as I heard a voice, a smooth, velvety voice say, _Oh Bella…_

I turned and covered my ears – that was Edward's voice. 'It's only a dream… only a dream' I thought as I covered my ears, but it was too late, the dam collapsed and my memories hit me like a 10 foot wall of water. I fell to my knees and covered my ears with my hands, wishing it would stop.

Edward and I in our meadow shot in front of my closed lids, the scene filling the void. I shut my eyes and I could see the picture in my head. I wanted to scream in anguish from the memories.

_Bella please – come back to me_

Edward's voice rang through the blackness. It seemed to reach into her very soul. She screamed in anguish as she grabbed at her temples, willing the dam to repair itself. She was now seeing the faithful baseball game that James' coven had shown up at.

_Bella, open your eyes_

She was seeing the night he left her for the first time, she saw her crumpled body on the forest floor as his back retreated into the darkness…

_Bella, you don't deserve this, open your eyes_

She saw when she went to the Voultri to save him, her heart ripped open as she saw him writhe on the floor in agony at Jane's feet

_Bella, please_

She saw the vote that was held at the Cullens house, she saw her and Edward at her house after the vote when he proposed to her the first time.

_Bella WAKE UP!_

She saw the night he left her the second time, the night when she curled up in her ruined dress in the middle of the meadow and fell asleep with tears streaming down my face, I woke up seeing Victoria's ugly red hair engulfing me when I awoke.

- - -

I awoke from my dream-state with a start and I felt an iron grip around me, the vampire let out a sigh of relief and engulfed me into a hug. I hugged them back before I stiffened and growled as his scent hit my nose.

I was in the arms of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: I'll try to update at least one of my twilight stories soon, I'm kinda in a 'read the fanfics… DO IT' kind of rut thing, so I'll try to write more since…**

**I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! Heck yes!!**


	3. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's childish to say, but it's NOT MY FAULT. I was writing the chapters and I had a ton written then my junk computer died and lost EVERY single file on my computer, so now I'm all depressed. But back to the point, I have a couple of ideas for new stories, and I really don't want to have ALL of these, so I'm keeping 'Mike's Stupidity' (Because it was the most fun to write) and one other, and then I'm going to delete the rest of the stories. **

**And I need you guys to help me pick which one to keep. Whichever has the most reviews even if you just leave one saying 'satihor;dln' or something but whichever gets the most on THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER I will keep. But I really don't want to finish Unexpected Changes, I wrote the whole thing a while ago and not only do I not remember a lot of it, it was boring to write. I think MPH would be a good one to keep, but it is actually up to you guys!**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who is willing to help, it means a lot!**

**Deadline for reviews: Wednesday, July 11, 2007**


End file.
